Down Memory Lane
by Goddess Nefertari 19
Summary: Being in one of your favorite movie is a desire we all wish for but Im pretty sure it wouldve been one of our safest ones good thing if your memory of the whole thing is attached but what if it were gone? This is gonna be a long walk down memory lane! Please be gentle if not amscray! This is my first story be nice please!


Darkness thats all I see just endfless black I feel like Im moving but not of my own person all I know is Im in some type of metal cage and Im not alone there are various things around me theres a retched smell in the air. As I stand to look around with what dim light the cage passes by it seems Im going up but up to where? Where am I and why am I here countless questions ran through my mind in the passing seconds. Confusion transfered to anger and finally to sadness even to of despair.

It was so loud in this metal cage I think I might go deaf. Covering my ears would be useless as I'm walking I trip over something. I can't really see anything so I cautiously feel around for what it is I stopped when I reached a...face * What hell who why how?* I felt its pulse glad they were alive I would hate to stuck in a cage with a dead body that would be terrifying.

I continued my hands oncat scan of the person abs interersting no boobs weird( no offense to girls who are little dont hurt me) I continued to feel around more when* Oohhhh so that explains much its ...a boy ok* Not long after he woked up " Sorry dude did not mean to honest!" I pleaded but he completely ignored me and was looking around franticly when he stooped and peeked at a big pen next to us whatever was inside squealed at him making me jump back along with him." What the hell is that ?"

It sounded like a pig at least I hope it was. Why did someone lock an animal in here with us? As soon as I said that it started to get more brighter as I looked around I see a whole arrangement of supplies enough for a hundred people in this box cage with us and in fact the creature is a pig infact there are more than one.

Why? This all doesnt make sense yet this scene seems so familiar but I cant put my finger on it. " Where are we ,where we going? What is this place?" He asked me. Now that I could see him he's pretty good looking for a stranger yet he seems so familiar. " I dont know." Was all I could muster to say. We just looked at each other for a moment . Until the light got brighter and brighter to the point we had to cover ours eyes it must be sunlight because I felt so much more warmer now ,I could smell fresh air and grass and trees !* Where are we?* I thought to my self but soon we were jolted back because the cage had stopped.

Soon we cheard other voices it sounded like alot them too " I hope there not hostile towards us!" , " Yeah me too but if they are I'm fighting to the death!" I breathed out with a tinge of fear. I know I cant't all on my own I dont even know if he will help but if he doesn't then oh well at least I'll die trying. The voices got closer until we could see the sweaty dirty faces of many boys. I looked closer to see if there are any girls * No girls what the hell did they die out or something this is like the story the Amazon's just gender bent weird*

As we looked on cluelessly some big burly lookin guys opened the doors of the cage. One kid came up and looked down at us with a smile but for some reason I guessed not nearly for us mostly for the supplies inside with us. Then his smile faded to a look of confusion while his eyes scanned over us" Two of you, strange?!" He said in his rather strange British accent . He looked familiar too with his auburnish brown-blonde hair he had a nice set of eyes beautiful color although he is rather lanky and a bit pale in complexion but it suits him. I looked over counterpart he had dark brown hair a fair complexion blue stretching green eyes a nice chiseled face and he was fairly tall himself.

Most of everyone's clothes were a bit ragged and worn. " Gally get them up here!" said the lanky in front with sigh he stood up still staring us down. Before anything else could happen I pulled both us back *I don't know who this Gally person is could be their version of Goliath for all I know which isn't much at the moment *

Well I did get one thing right he did look like Goliath except for one thing " What's with ya eyebrows bro!?"


End file.
